The searching of vast amounts of data is becoming commonplace not only in the Internet, but in the business environment as well. The performant and effective query processing and results retrieval is an important part of a business. For example, generating and processing queries that return business information about clients from a business database in an efficient way can provide a competitive edge over the competition for the business.
Existing solutions provide fixed code and proprietary protocols and can depend on the specific database to which the solution is interfaced. Moreover, for interactive consumer applications that use a query service for executing queries, statically defined queries associated with proprietary solutions may not be sufficient. This makes it difficult if not impossible for third party users to adapt the solution to an existing database.